


i hear in my mind/all of this music/and it breaks my heart

by queenhomeslice



Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piano, Promptis - Freeform, cor has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto doesn’t think he could fall any more in love with Noctis...and then he hears him play the piano.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	i hear in my mind/all of this music/and it breaks my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way
> 
> ————  
> Holy fuck I remembered how to write.  
> Y’all I've really been Going Through It, mentally speaking. Severe severe depressive episodes over here. I’m so sorry. ;-;
> 
> Title from Fidelity by Regina Spektor

Prompto doesn’t realize he’s been crying until his vision starts to go blurry. 

  
  


How long he’s been standing in the doorway of the lavish study, he’s not sure, but it’s long enough for him to have lost feeling in his legs. One’s crossed over the other, and his arms are folded, because he was too fidgety to do anything else with them.

The crying, well. 

That’s no surprise. 

In the abstract sense, Prompto knew that Noctis played the piano. And the violin. And knew how to waltz. And knew how to do a bunch of other fancy stuff that royals and nobles know how to do. Prompto can play ten songs on the harmonica, and is average at DDR. Not exactly the same thing.

But it’s a little detail that Noctis never mentioned after that first time, and Prompto never asked anything else about it. Most of their dynamic is built on Prompto treating Noctis like a regular Joe—and that’s cool with Prompto! Honestly! Prompto loves that the prince of his country is messy and normal and a huge dork. Noctis likes fishing more than any one person should, and the man could talk for hours about Assassin’s Creed, or King’s Knight, or cheesy science fiction movies. He can eat a whole bag of Cheetos in one sitting and Prompto has heard more than his share of lectures from Ignis about Noct’s grubby orange fingerprints on the furniture. They laugh until they cry and get the hiccups and snort; and out of the six contacts that Prompto has in his phone, Noct’s name is forever his favorite to see on the cracked screen. 

It also goes without saying that Prompto has been madly in love with Noctis since the end of their first week of freshman year, and Prompto’s pretty sure he’s done a bang-up job of repressing those feelings. He’s buried them so deep, they’ve gotta be diamonds at this point. Five years is a long time to pine away pathetically after the one man you can’t have.

Leave it to a pleb like him to fall for his hot, dorky best friend. Who’s also the prince. 

When Prompto swings, boy does he ever miss. 

Anyway. 

The _crying_. 

He’s crying, and his body is stiff, and he’s standing in the doorway of some random study in the Citadel. 

He was supposed to be on his way to speak to Cor about the details of starting Crownsguard training, but he heard the dulcet tones of some piano concerto resonating from down the hall, and he just _had_ to go investigate. Prompto’s always loved music, even if he can’t really play anything. He can carry a tune for the most part, but his audience is usually only shampoo and conditioner bottles. 

But _this_. 

This is like... Prompto can’t describe it. He’s never been to the symphony hall in Insomnia, but public television does live streams sometimes, so he’s at least seen what a classical concert is like. And even though it’s just a singular piano filling the marbled halls of the palace, Prompto could swear it was a whole orchestra. 

The longer he gazes at Noct’s back, the deeper in love that he falls; and he thought that was impossible, really, because he already hangs on the prince’s every word and action. He had to look away in the locker rooms after gym in school, because Noctis taking off his PE clothes was insanely bad for Prompto’s teenage libido. 

(Not that his twenty-year-old libido is any better, but at least he can go swimming with Noctis without sporting a boner. Mostly.) 

But hearing the beautiful, sweeping, flawless tune resonating from Noct’s fingertips is apparently more than Prompto’s delicate subconscious can handle. He’s pretty sure that he stopped breathing at some point, because he doesn’t want to make a sound. He doesn’t want to alert the prince and make him stop playing. Prompto’s eyes burn holes in the back of Noct’s old white t-shirt, and he gets lost in the rise and fall of the song. He doesn’t even know what it’s called. Is it Beethoven? Who knows. It’s _probably_ Beethoven. Noct’s probably been playing this insanely difficult piece since he was single-digit age. His eyes are _probably_ closed. He could _probably_ do this in his sleep—

“Prom?”

Prompto blinks through his watery vision and meets the gorgeous, stormy blue gaze of his prince. 

“When did you get here?” Noctis doesn’t move from the piano bench. He only flexes his hands and rubs them a little. 

“Uh,” Prompto chokes. Goddammit, he sounds like a little kid. He’s _crying_. Noctis is gonna think he’s so dumb. “I dunno, I just—was supposed to meet with Cor and I just—I heard music so I came to see who it was and it was you so—really beautiful, uh, the song I mean, I’ve never heard you play y’know, and I just couldn’t help but—“ Prompto slows his rambling. 

Noctis is looking at him with a wide smile and soft eyes, and fuck if Prompto’s heart doesn’t continue to melt out of his body. 

“Uh,” he says, finally wiping his eyes and sniffing hard. 

“Wait, are you crying?”

“No!” Prompto jumps. His body jerks from its repose agains the door jamb, and he winces at the stiffness. “Fuck.”

“You nerd,” Noctis teases, finally rising and crossing the room. “You’re _totally_ crying.” He comes up to stand in front of Prompto, gazing at him like he always does. 

Prompto blushes and almost swoons on the spot. It’s not fair for Noctis to be so hot and talented. “Well, uh. You play good,” Prompto mumbles. 

Noctis laughs. “Thanks, you should tell that to my tutor.”

Prompto swallows hard and nods, and raises his hand to wipe away the rest of his tears; but Noctis catches his wrist before he can do so. 

Prompto’s skin burns where Noctis touches him; and suddenly, those talented fingers are dragging across his freckled face, sweeping away the moisture on his cheeks. 

Prompto can’t breathe. He’s sure that he’s fainted in the doorway and he’s dreaming. 

“Noct?” he chokes, voice barely above a whisper. 

“You’re a pretty crier,” Noctis says, stilling his hand on the side of Prompto’s face. 

Prompto’s shaking—he feels his knees buckle, and his arm flies out to steady himself on the door frame. “Guh?” he responds. 

Noctis huffs out a laugh and moves impossibly close. Their noses are almost touching, now, and Prompto finds himself sinking deeper into the pools of blue that are the prince’s eyes. 

“Sorry, that was weird, huh?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No, uh, no! I’ve just—no one’s ever—“ he gulps. “Me and ‘pretty’ usually aren’t in the same sentence.”

Noctis tilts his head. “Damn shame,” he responds coolly. “Cause ya are. Even if you’re not crying.”

Prompto’s poor brain tries to piece together what Noctis is saying. “Me—pretty? You think—“

It’s Noct’s turn to blush. “Yeah,” he mutters, suddenly sheepish. 

The warmth from Noct’s palm shoots down in sharp electric currents, all the way to the toes tucked inside of Prompto’s boots. Prompto figures that if they’re confessing things, it’s now or never. 

“You’re pretty too,” Prompto murmurs. 

Noct snaps his head back to look at Prompto. “Yeah? You think that about me?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Dude,” he says. “I’ve thought that since...well, since forever.”

Noctis stares for several long seconds and finally says, “Huh,” before leaning in to slot his mouth against Prompto’s. 

Prompto gasps and his eyelids flutter closed, moaning softly as Noctis swipes his tongue across the top of his mouth. 

That only seems to spur Noct on as the prince snakes his hand from Prompto’s cheek to the back of his neck, holding Prompto in place. 

But there’s no where else Prompto would rather be. He’s never been kissed but he tries—oh gods, he tries _so_ hard to match what Noctis is doing. It feels incredible. His whole body is on fire. The front of his pants are suddenly too tight but none of that matters now that—

“So you’re the reason my new recruit is late for our appointment,” comes a gruff voice from behind them. 

Prompto panics and puts his palms flat on Noct’s chest and pushes him back, finally breaking the kiss. Noctis looks back at him with a shit-eating grin, face flushed and lips slick with Prompto’s spit. He raises an eyebrow as his gaze settles on Cor. 

“Hey,” he says with a jerk of his chin, as if he hasn’t just rocked Prompto’s whole world. 

Prompto gulps and slowly turns around, eyes wide. “Hi, uh, Mr. Immortal, sir. Uh. Marshal. Mr. Cor. Um.”

Noctis snorts. “Dude, relax.”

Cor levels his gaze. “I’d wondered where Prompto had gone off to. I see you distracted him. That won’t do, Highness.”

Noctis shrugs. “Sorry.” He looks back at Prompto. “You’re here to see Cor?”

“Crownsguard training stuff,” Prompto mutters, still feeling incredibly hot and emotional from finally having realized his dream of kissing his best friend. He bites his lip. “Sorry, sir.”

Cor shakes his head. “I’ll chalk it up to his Highness causing trouble, as usual. C’mon Prompto, my office is down the hall.”

“Yes sir!” Prompto squeaks, saluting as Cor turns expectantly, boots already making a dull thud as he meanders back to his office. Prompto turns back to Noctis, still reeling. “So like—you kissed me?”

Noctis laughs, feeling lighter than he has in a long time. He slings his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and drags the blond down the hall after the Marshal. “We’ll talk about it after your meeting, all right?”

Prompto nods furiously, helpless as usual as Noctis tugs him along. The young men shuffle into Cor’s office and the older man lifts an eyebrow at Noct’s audience, but sighs and says nothing as he flips through Prompto’s file. 

“Good practice today,” Cor says after a few minutes of silence. 

“Thanks,” says Noctis, folding his arms and grinning. “Prom thought so too. I told him he should tell you.”

Prompto whips around. “Wait. You said I should tell your tutor...”

Noct raises an eyebrow and jerks his chin towards Cor. 

Prompto’s jaw goes slack. “No _way_.” He turns. 

Cor is just smirking as he sits with his hands folded on top of the open yellow folder. “We can talk music later, Argentum. Let’s speak to the matter at hand. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your successful Crownsguard application.”


End file.
